


Gods and Heroes

by AidanChase



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Gen, fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanChase/pseuds/AidanChase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write a Greek gods AU for Young Justice, but I didn't want to write a full AU. Ya feel me?</p><p>So instead, I wrote the characters picking out which Greek gods they would all be if I had written an AU. Lots of fun banter and teasing, great for all your 'this show should never have been canceled and i need a quick fix' needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Heroes

Artemis had her arsenal of weapons laid out on the coffee table as she checked her arrows and made sure everything was in place, connected properly, and wasn’t going to accidentally explode in her quiver.

She was aware of the person behind her, leaning against the couch, breathing loudly practically on her neck as he watched her work. But she chose to ignore him, because so far, sassing him had done nothing to shut his mouth. So she was trying tactic two: ignore.

But finally, he broke the silence with, “Soooooooo, Artemis, that’s like, the goddess of archery, right?”

She didn’t even turn to look at him, but answered tersely, “The Goddess of the Hunt.”

"Right. Virgin Goddess."

"Did you know one time a man saw her naked and so she turned him into a stag and shot and killed him?" Artemis notched an arrow in her bow and drew the string to her ear. She didn’t aim it at Wally, but she let the threat hang in the air just the same.

And that was when Robin walked in and tumbled onto the couch. Tumbled, because that kid had trouble moving around like a normal person. So rather than just sit on the couch, he had to flip himself over the back of the couch and settle into the crook of the armrest.

"Artemis is a twin, right? Apollo and Artemis, dynamic archer duo."

Artemis snorted. “Ollie is no Apollo.”

"Well, I was talkin’ ‘bout Speedy," Robin said with his cheeky grin. "Besides, there’s only room for one superhero dynamic duo."

"And what’s that supposed to mean?" came Superboy’s gruff voice as he and M’gann came in from the kitchen. M’gann was licking frosting off her fingers and as Superboy folded his arms over his chest, she dusted some flour off his cheek.

"I just mean," Robin tried to explain, "that Bats and I have the whole ‘dynamic’ thing covered. Didn’t mean nothing about a super-duo."

Superboy hmph-ed under his breath and sat down on the other side of Artemis. M’gann took a seat on his lap.

"If Artemis is, well, Artemis, and Roy is Apollo," M’gann started, "then who are the rest of us?"

"Zeus, King of the Gods," Wally said with a wide grin and pointed his thumb at his chest.

Artemis snorted. “More like Narcissus.”

"Oh, come on," Robin protested. "Hermes, Mercury, fastest of the Greek Gods? Seriously. That’s not even hard. Superboy would be Ares, with all his… frustrations. And M’gann would be Aphrodite. Easy."

"Aphrodite… goddess of…?" M’gann asked with a slight head tilt.

"Sex," Wally said with a grin.

"Beauty and love," Superboy filled in with a stern look at Wally, who either missed it or ignored it.

Artemis wasn’t familiar with all of Superboy’s history, having joined the team only recently, but she supposed Greek mythology would’ve been on the list of test-tube education along with a myriad of other things. He probably knew more about it than the rest of them combined.

"So what does that make Rob?" she asked Superboy.

He took the question seriously. Not that Superboy was dumb, but he always looked like he was pained when he was thinking hard. But he only had two real expressions as far as Artemis had seen: pained and angry.

"I think Robin would be Odysseus," he finally answered. "He’s not a Greek god but he’s intelligent and outsmarts the gods. And you don’t have any powers, so it makes sense for you to be a mythical human."

"Aw, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me," Robin laughed. Then he paused. "Wait, didn’t all of Odysseus’s crew die?"

"Then it’s a good thing Kaldur’s in charge," Wally grinned.

Robin snorted. “Fine. But then who’s Kaldur? Poseidon seems too obvious.”

"Yeah, Aquaman would be Poseidon anyway. Any other water gods out there?"

"What about Athena?" Artemis suggested with a smirk. "Goddess of Wisdom."

Robin and Wally burst into laughter. M’gann even giggled, and Superboy looked puzzled at first, but eventually nodded his assent.

So a moment later, when Kaldur came in to inform them Black Canary had arrived for training, he couldn’t understand why everyone was laughing so hard, and Robin called him ‘Athena’.

"It’s a compliment," Artemis tried with a smile as they walked from the den into the training room.

"Athena is the goddess of wisdom," he answered evenly. "I would not take it as anything less."


End file.
